


Best Man for the Job

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even mostly-grown prophets and hunters-in-training need an adult or two in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Man for the Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ani_bester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/gifts).



~*~

“Krissy!” Dean bellowed.

Castiel winced, wondering what the young hunter had done this time. He hurried into the living room and stopped short.

“It’s ruined!” Kevin wailed. “I have only a week to rewrite it all before it’s due!”

Castiel took a moment to be impressed that the prophet was more worried about the paper he’d been working on than the computer that sizzled on the table.

Krissy’s footsteps clattered down the wooden stairs. She also stopped short, jaw falling, when she saw what had happened.

Dean was obviously struggling to remain calm as he said, “We’ve talked about this, Krissy. If you’re going to grind up spell ingredients in the living room, you can’t leave any behind. You know magic and electronics don’t mix.”

“I thought I cleaned it all up,” she said softly. “I’m sorry, Kevin.”

“It’s fine,” he huffed. “I only had seventeen pages done so far. I’m sure I can recreate it all from memory in a week and add another eight and not have it suck.”

The two of them bickered a bit, but Castiel could tell they were on their way to making up already. They might only have known each other less than one Earth year, but they acted very much like another pair of siblings he knew. He walked over to Dean’s side and put his arm around Dean’s waist.

“Why are we doing this again, Cas?” he asked.

“Because you’re the best man for the job, and that’s something you never back down from” Castiel replied. “Do you think maybe it’s time to knock out that side wall and add a room for Krissy to work in?”

“I’d rather she learned to clean up better. Leaving traces like that around could get _her_ killed in the field, Cas, not just a computer.” Dean sighed.

“I think she just did.” Castiel nodded at the two young people, who were now working together to scour the table, the destroyed laptop safely off to one side.

Dean grunted.

“Dean, do you think maybe Charlie would know some way to recover magically destroyed computer files?” Kevin asked.

“I think if she does, you can ask her nicely to teach you how to do it, not do it for you,” Dean said firmly.

Castiel gave Dean a squeeze to show his approval. “See what I mean?”

“Couldn’t do it without you, Cas,” Dean said, turning and pressing a quick kiss to Castiel’s lips.

“Ew!” “What have we said about grownup-kissing?” the two said almost in unison.

“That the ones paying the bills make the rules and the kids shut their cake-holes,” Dean said with a grin.

Castiel smiled. Yes, definitely the best man for the job.


End file.
